Dukes (car)
Grand Theft Auto Online |variants = Duke O'Death |related = Clover Buffalo |makeyear = 1960s / 1970s |swankness = 2/5 (GTA IV) 4/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Dukes (needles) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Dukes (GTA IV) Dominator (GTA V) |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = |modelname = dukes (All games) |handlingname = DUKES (All games) |textlabelname = DUKES (All games) |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (GTA IV) 30 (GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = }} }} |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Imponte Dukes is a two-door muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. In Grand Theft Auto V, the Dukes reappears, along with an armored variant, in the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC versions of the game. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Dukes is the quintessential American muscle car: aggressive 1970s styling, a large engine, and a low, roaring exhaust note. It appears to be chiefly modeled after the , while the front bumper appears based on the or the . The Imponte name can also be found on the right grille of the front bumper, similar to the Pontiac name found on the 1967-1969 Firebird. The tail lights resemble those of the . The body styling takes cues from many Dodge and Pontiac cars of the 1960s and 1970s. The Dukes may be found with any combination of accessories, such as a small hood scoop, a pentagonal shaped hood bulge with the words "supercharged" written on it, rear window louvers, a small rear spoiler, all with "750BHP" written on each side - referring to the Dukes' powerful 6.8L, 750bhp (brake horsepower), supercharged V8 engine. However, no Dukes will spawn with all options. The vehicle comes with many cosmetic accessories: *A variant with rear louvers. *A variant with a pentagon-shaped intake bulge on the hood. *A variant with a standard ram-air hood. *A variant with a rear spoiler. It is one of the few cars that does not have a license plate, the others being the Slamvan, Contender, the beater variant of the Vigero, and most notably on most supercars such as the Comet, Super GT, Turismo, and the Infernus. A Dukes can be seen in the Pißwasser advertisement, being driven to the water in a pier. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars rendition is very similar to that of GTA IV, but varies in the manner in which they appear. Like in GTA IV, the game features two variants; they consist of a regular Dukes, which commonly appears all over the city, and a Spanish Lords Dukes, which is most distinguishable by its hood blower and neon underglow. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Dukes reappears in the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC version of Grand Theft Auto V, retaining the same design as the GTA IV Dukes, but now with a vinyl top as its stock roof, and a plate holder added to the rear. When the headlights are turned on and off, a grille plate retracts and extends in a similar fashion to the Dodge Charger, but instead of the grille-plate descending from the top, it rises from below. The exhausts have also been moved to the rear, and the rear Louvers are no longer available as an option for variants, nor can they be purchased from Los Santos Customs. Unlike the Hakumai in Grand Theft Auto IV, the Dukes' hidden headlamps function correctly. The Dukes is one of two vehicles that can have national flags added. The other vehicle is the Marshall (although the Dukes has more flags than the Marshall). While the Dukes does not appear in the original version of GTA V (prior to its appearance in the enhanced version), the player can modify their vehicle's wheels by selecting the Dukes wheels in Los Santos Customs. The car is also mentioned in the police scanner files under the filename "0x09223C6C," meaning it was possibly considered to appear in the original game. It also makes a brief cameo in TV, where an advertisement for the Cunning Stunt Academy features two Dukes on the logo. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Dukes is powered by an apparent 450cui (7.4L) supercharged engine (according to badging) coupled to a four-speed gearbox in a FR layout, pumping out a whopping 750 horsepower, and the engine model further appears to be a V8. Unfortunately, most of the power cannot be transferred to the wheels due to its heavy weight, which outweighs traction, resulting in slow acceleration. Thankfully, the Dukes makes up for its poor acceleration with its top speed, which is 76 mph (which, considering the top speeds of other vehicles, is rather high). Lending to its design generation (mid 1960s to early 1970s), the Dukes has one of the softest suspensions on any vehicle, generating massive body roll in turns and resulting in unimpressive, sluggish handling, but the incredible amount of power still delivered to the rear wheels causes massive oversteer, though, with practice, the player can power-slide with great ease, making the Dukes one of the most impressive power-sliding vehicles in-game. Braking is rather poor in its GTA IV appearance, due to its weight. Crash deformation is acceptable; the Dukes can take many side, frontal and rear impacts, with little deformation, and from the rear especially, minimal loss of control. GTA IV Overview V8 (in-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The regular Dukes in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars is generally somewhat above average in speed, handling and braking. Grip is quite poor, and the car often drifts out of control at high speeds, but not as bad as the Stallion. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Dukes returns almost unchanged performance wise, the most noticeable change is the handing line, which, as with all other cars in GTA V, has been stiffened to make the car quicker at reacting to movement. The car's stability has also improved, but not enough for it to softly land after even the smallest of jumps. Acceleration has also greatly improved partially because of the handling fixes, which minimizes any threats on the power-to-weight ratio. Because of GTA V s fixes to the vehicle damage, the car's durability has being increased dramatically, and deformation reduced. The amount that the car oversteers has been reduced, as well as spinning out chances and stopping distances. The engine model is reused from GTA IV s rendition, albeit with more detail. The model enhances the replicated camshafts and timing belt, revealing a double-overhead camshaft supercharged V8. The engine sound is identical to that of the Dominator, Phoenix and Vigero being notably loud, louder than many other muscle cars in the game. GTA V Overview V8 (in-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Dukes-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' dukes-modified rear.png|Rear quarter, Grand Theft Auto IV. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Dukes-GTAVe-PoliceChase.jpg|An Official Screenshot of the Dukes in Grand Theft Auto V. Dukes-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Dukes on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Dukes-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Dukes on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Highway Reaper As a possible parody of Dodge's Super Bee, a "Highway Reaper" version can also be found, featuring a large supercharger with a bug catcher, "Highway Reaper" decals on the rear quarter panels, a chin spoiler mounted under the front bumper, (nonfunctional) hood pins, and wire mesh covers over the grille and headlights. These modifications are also found in Grand Theft Auto V from Los Santos Customs, although the sticker on the rear quarters are only applied with the "Stunt Cage" modification. DukesHighwayReaper-GTAIV-front.png|A "Highway Reaper" Dukes in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) Dukes-GTA4-HighwayReaper-engine.png|Engine close-up. Gang Variant In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, a Spanish Lords "gang" variant of the car exists as a derivative of GTA Chinatown Wars s Dukes, featuring a yellow body with red undersides, an engine blower, and red neon underglow that lights up at night. The gang variant also sports slightly improved speed, and superior handling and braking. SpanishDukes-GTACW-front.jpg|A "Spanish Lords" Dukes in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Special Variants *A Dukes is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV, appearing across the intersection from Modo in East Holland, Algonquin with unique cherry red paint and dark metallic red trim. It will spawn in any variant. As a new Dukes will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another to Stevie. Some Dukes may spawn with black chrome (similar to the red chrome variant requested by Stevie), usually the rest of the car is either black or yellow. Dukes-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The Dukes requested by Stevie. Notable Owners *Wade Heston owns a matte-black Dukes in GTA Chinatown Wars. *Heston Squad used the sames matte-black Dukes, but with a red siren on the top. *Dan *East Holland Drug Gang Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Stevie's Car Thefts - The Dukes is one of the 30 vehicles wanted by the Stevie's Car Thefts in the side-mission of the same name. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Parked in the small parking area next to the abandoned Sprunk Factory on Argus Street, Tudor, Alderney. *In the mission Lure for Francis McReary, an iridescently colored Dukes can be found across the street from the target's apartment on Denver Avenue, East Holland, Algonquin. *Commonly spawns in Acter, Tudor (Alderney), East Holland, Northwood, Purgatory, Star Junction (Algonquin), South Bohan, Boulevard, Fortside (Bohan), Cerveza Heights, Steinway, Willis (Dukes), and Schottler (Broker) *Sometimes spawns in Firefly Island, Firefly Projects, Beechwood City (Broker), and East Island City (Dukes). *Spawns in traffic during Multiplayer. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Regular Dukes are commonly available throughout the city. *Spanish Lords Dukes only spawn within Spanish Lords turf in southwestern Bohan and northeastern Algonquin. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Spawns commonly in Rockford Hills, Davis and Del Perro. *Sometimes spawns outside Los Santos Customs in Burton and La Mesa, usually heavily modified. *Can be bought at Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $279,000. **On PC, Duel has to be completed before the Dukes will appear on the website. It should be noted that in single player, the Dukes, Stallion and Blista Compact will spawn in traffic regardless of whether the player is a returning player from the last console generation, and thus are free for the player to take and modify. However, the player is unable to store these vehicles at any of the purchasable garages, and thus must store them at one of the three protagonist's safehouses. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Sometimes found around Rancho, Davis, La Puerta and Cypress Flats and Vespucci Beach. *Rarely spawns on the Great Ocean Highway, just outside Los Santos. **These aforementioned locations found cannot be kept or sold due to it being too hot to modify. *Can be bought at Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $62,000 or free for returning players. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After completing Stevie's car thefts sidemission, he will buy the Dukes from Niko for $2,200 (regardless of the variant). Trivia General *The Dukes' default radio station is: **'GTA IV': Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 **'GTA V': Channel X or Los Santos Rock Radio *The name most likely refers to the TV show, The Dukes of Hazzard, which stars a 1969 Dodge Charger. Also the option to add flags on the roof of the Dukes in the enhanced version of the game is also a reference to the iconic vehicle. * The vehicle's name may also be a reference to the engine, an inline 4-cylinder engine fitted into Pontiac and Chevrolet automobiles starting in the mid-1970s. *Since Imponte is based on and the Bravado Buffalo is already based on a Dodge Charger (albeit later generations) it is likely that the Dukes design cues taken from the (mostly The Judge edition) influenced the manufacturer name choice over the more obvious . *It is likely that the Clover is the predecessor of the Dukes because the both have parts from Mopar and GM vehicles as the Clover's Cutlass style front and side fascia and Duster style body lines as the Dukes has GTO style side panels and Charger body parts all over. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *If the player takes a Dukes to a Pay 'n' Spray too many times it will turn a unique, dark (almost black) green color. This color will then be permanent, and no amount of subsequent resprays will change it. This is most likely a glitch, as almost every other car in the game will continually cycle through its available colours each time the player visits a Pay N' Spray. The exceptions are the Buffalo from The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Cavalcade, the Infernus, the Banshee, and the PMP 600, which all suffer from the glitch. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *While the Dukes cannot be stored in any of the purchasable garages if the player does not own an original version copy of Grand Theft Auto V, it can be stored temporarily at each of the protagonist's safehouses (and Floyd's Apartment) and will stay there, allowing for the player to retrieve it if needed. However, it will despawn if the player quits the game or reloads the save file. *When fitted with a supercharger (triple-intake bug-catcher), the text "750hp" can be seen on the side of the supercharger intake. *The Dukes has two options for the wheelie bar. It is located under "Rear Bumpers" and "Wheelie Bars". *The Dukes found in traffic always spawn with a license plate reading "SA Exempt" instead of "San Andreas", as if it were an emergency vehicle. This is caused by the lack of plate entries in the files, causing the game to resort to the Police/Government plate. **This also applies on the Stallion. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *As of patch 1.33, players can drive the Dukes if they find it on the streets. Patch 1.33 overwrote patch 1.30, giving players full access to the car. However, the player cannot keep it or have it modified due to it being considered "too hot". See Also *Stallion - A similar muscle car which returned to the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V. *Sabre - A similar muscle car that also appears in most Grand Theft Auto titles. *Sabre Turbo - Another supercharged muscle car appearing in GTA. Navigation }} de:Dukes es:Dukes (coche) fr:Dukes (véhicule) pl:Dukes (pojazd) sv:Dukes (bil) ru:Dukes (автомобиль) pt:Dukes(carro) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Muscle Cars Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Imponte Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Vehicles with hidden headlamps Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V